Resident Evil: Contamination
by A-Wesker
Summary: The nights and days after virus outbreak at mansion


Contamination  
  
  
  
Steve wakes up to the sound of a, blaring alarm clock. He rolls over and swings at the snooze button.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me! 5:30 already. Feels like I just got to sleep."  
  
Steve had just transferred from a branch office in New York and still wasn't used to the new hours of being awake and asleep. He had only been at the mansion for 3 days now, but he was already starting to get the hang of how things ran here. But working the night shifts were always so boring. There was really no room for him in the main house, so the company had prepared a room for him in the guest house out in the court yard. He did have roommates though. There was Jim, a security guard, and Mike , the janitor. For the past two nights Steve had been playing pool with them in the billiards room just down the hall whenever he had his lunch breaks. They seemed like alright guys.  
  
"Well, I better get my ass out of bed. If I'm late again the boss will have my head."  
  
Steve had got up and did his usual morning things. He took a shower, made his bed, shaved and then left. On his way out the door. He spotted Jim walking down the hall.  
  
"Well, Steve, My shift is over. You have goodnight." said Jim.  
  
"Yeah, well, time to spend the next eight hours working on Birkin's  
  
new formula that was just faxed in yesterday. The guy is a genius."  
  
"So tell me, what is it that you eggheads work on all the time down there?"  
  
"Sorry there pal, but I'm not really at liberty to say."  
  
"Huh, yeah right. Oh I almost forgot. Come by and catch a game or two of poker with us. Alias, Scott, Jake."  
  
"Who's Jake?"  
  
"He's the one who feeds and takes care of the guard dogs."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, I have to go before I'm late again. I'll be there at the game on my lunch break."  
  
Before Jim could respond, Steve had already turned the corner and was out the door. Steve took off into a steady jog in hopes that he'd be there on time for once. That prick John is gonna kill him if he's late again. Then he stopped to think for a second. Maybe he should bring up the fact about how much he brings up his beloved Ada all the time. Thinking of her constantly ruins his judgement because he is always day dreaming about her. Not getting any work done is more inefficient then me being late.  
  
Just as Steve had come down the short elevator ride through the lion and eagle pond, John had walked through door and was waiting for him at the bottom.  
  
"Oh time for once, I see." said John.  
  
"Yes sir. Any news from William or Albert yet?"  
  
"Not of recently so we are going to go ahead and start the experiments with the new formula. We were told that creatures produced will have the ability to pierce a human torso with one sharp thrust of the tongue and..."  
  
John was cut off short by ear bursting sirens of the alarms.   
  
"Warning, warning! Biohazardous outbreak contamination detected. System lock down, engaged."  
  
"Shit! I have to go find out what the hell happened. Go up to the main house and alert the guards. Tell them that no one is to leave the grounds under any circumstances. Then get back here on the double. You got that?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Also, if you find a man by the name of Martin Crackhorn, tell him to get down here A.S.A.P."  
  
Steve quickly sprinted back to the elevator. As soon as the elevator cleared the top concrete he was out of there. He ran as fast as he could towards the house to find the nearest security guard. Finally he ran into Scott on his way to the guest house for the poker game.  
  
"Hey Steve. What's ..." Scott was cut off short by Steve.  
  
"You have to alert the guards." said with much panic in his eyes and face. He had ran along way and was starting to sweat.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What happened?"  
  
Never mind about that. Just tell them that no one is to leave the grounds at all."   
  
Scott then turned and went back into the mansion. Steve then ran back in the direction that he came.  
  
Mean while...  
  
  
  
"God damn it Matt, tell me what the hell is going on in there?" Yelled John over intercom. After hearing the alarm, John tried to get into the labs below, but the computer had locked all doors leading to the third basement level. So went to the tiny surveillance room that was located in the conference room on the second level.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir. But we're still trying to find the leak. For all we know somebody could have just released it into the air conditioning vent." said Matt.  
  
"Well if you don't find that damn leak soon, we're all gonna die. Do you hear me? You've seen what this damn virus does humans."  
  
Steve came running into the room looking pale and out of breath.  
  
"Security knows what to do, sir. I didn't find Martin though."  
  
"That's alright, I found him myself, I told him to try and make a few vials of the vaccine. But, I don't think it'll be ready in time."  
  
"Well, then what should I do now?"  
  
"Unfortunately we can't get down to the main labs, we only have Matt down there. So we can't do anything. Look just do me a favor. The labs are now a heat zone. Go back outside and seal the labs. We can't have the whole place infected."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Just remove the lion and eagle coins from the mantle on the pond, it will do the rest. But make sure no one finds out about this. Keep mouth shut, and go on like nothing happened."  
  
"Alright, sir."  
  
"Just one more thing, if I don't make it out of here alive, tell Ada how much I'll miss her." said John. Then he regained his posture. "Well, good luck."  
  
As John had said his final words, Steve walked out of the room. He knew enough about the virus though. It travels way to fast when it goes airborne, he knew that nobody would make it out of the labs alive. The elevator reached the top. He got out and immediately removed the coins. The bottom slid closed and it filled with water, once again turning it into a pond. He then placed to coins into his jacket pocket. And walked back to the guest house.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As he walked back into small house, he heard heavy laughter coming from billiards room.  
  
"Damn, I forgot about the poker game." Steve said to himself.  
  
He walked down the hall and opened the door. To his surprise he saw more people then he thought he would.  
  
"Hey Steve. Lunch break already?" asked Jim.  
  
Steve really wasn't up for it, but forced a smile to show that nothing was wrong.   
  
"No. Actually they didn't need me. So John told me to take the night off." Steve lied.  
  
"Well then come on and have a seat and grab a beer." said Jim. Jim leans over to whisper, "Don't worry if Jake seems like a dick tonight, he has this suspicion that Scott has been cheating all night."  
  
"So, Steve what was going on down there? When we spoke like 20 minutes ago you seemed kinda edgy." Scott spoke.  
  
"Naw, don't worry about it. Nothing big." He lied once again.  
  
The subject didn't come up the rest of the night. Scott was the big winner of the night and Jake left feeling pissed off because of it.  
  
"Well guys I'm gonna get going. I should probably go and piss off Jake some more, by bragging. So I'll catch you guys later."  
  
As he left Steve jumped out of his seat and followed him. He didn't catch up to him until he was already outside.  
  
"Hey Scott, hold up a second will ya. There is actually something I have to tell you."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. Someone doesn't look that rattled for nothing you know."  
  
"Look there was a spill in the lab. Do you still have the key for the viral protection suits?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just make sure that you unlock the door and hand out the suits to those that don't look sick"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Thanks.If You do come across those who are sick, tell them to get to the infirmary as fast as possible."  
  
"Got it." And then he left.  
  
For the next few days, many workers got sick. The infirmary was over packed. Martin had been in his room for 2 days now, trying to find is miracle cure, but to no luck. And on the third day, many started to die. The bodies were taken out into the forest and buried. Everybody was in a panic. Soon the fighting began, along with the blame of whose fault it is.  
  
Steve had moved his room out of the guest house and into the main mansion. Due to the new vacancy. He new that soon, it would no longer be safe. He had no showing symptoms of infection, which is very lucky. He has the protection suit to thank for that. But some weren't so lucky. Even with the suits the sick and dying just piled up. The virus also seemed to have some great effects on plant life. He noticed the rapid growth in his fern plant before he moved out of the small house. He left the plant behind.  
  
Everything seemed to go at such a slow process. It was days, and still no rescue team was sent by umbrella. Maybe they don't yet know of the recent events.   
  
After a week of the virus release. The thing that Steve had feared the most, finally become a reality.  
  
"Look man. Jake has been looking really bad. Ever since the Doctor told him he could take off the suit, he's been looking at me really weird. And to tell you guys the truth, it's kinda freaking me out." said Scott.   
  
"Yeah, I know, but Martin will have that vaccine soon. You don't need to worry about it."  
  
"Yeah I know. But even though it may seem like he's mad at me all the time, we've been buddies for years." Even through the suit, it looked like he was ready to cry. "Sorry, I guess this situation is kinda driving me crazy."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I guess it's kinda normal. I mean we've got people dying all around us. There's nothing we can do." said Steve.  
  
"I guess so. I'm gonna go check on him. See if he needs anything."  
  
"Alright, man. Later."  
  
He walked across the main hall, and went into the dining room, which leads the hallway where Jake's room is. But it wasn't long before everyone heard the scream.  
  
"Yyaaahhhh!!!"  
  
Everyone jumped and turned in the direction of the scream.  
  
"What the hell..." said Jim.  
  
"Oh shit, that's Scott." Jake didn't even wait for the others in the room. He took off as fast as he could towards the scream. Everybody soon followed, through the dining hall and into the hall where Jake's room was. The door was left open, and Steve could hear the faint sounds of someone scribbling on paper. He reached the door frame and looked in. Then saw what had happened.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
There was Scott. Laying face down in a puddle of his own blood. There was several bite marks on his shoulders and arms exposing raw tissue and muscle. And even though he were face down, the puddle of blood was a dead giveaway that there was huge chunk of his neck missing. Then in the corner, sitting at his desk, was Jake, scribbling out what was left of his mind in his journal.  
  
"Oh Shit" Steve said silently. He stared and couldn't move due to fright.  
  
Soon everybody showed up and saw the seen.  
  
"What the hell happened her?" Yelled someone.   
  
When Jim saw the sight, he lost his lunch all over on the inside of his helmet. And at the noise of the ruckus made by the others. Jake turned and saw them all. Staring at them with his blank eyes. Blood covered his entire mouth. His skin was pale and due to the side effects of the virus, he was already starting to decay.  
  
He stood up slowly from his chair and let out a soft and chilling moan of hunger.  
  
"Hurry up and shut the door you idiot, before he gets to us." a lady shouted.  
  
Without hesitation Steve reached for the door and pulled it closed. Moments later they heard the door rumble. It shook with fury. Jake wanted out. He wanted to feed. Everyone now stood in terror, way to afraid to even move, until someone spoke up.  
  
"Screw this shit, I'm getting out of here. I'm not going to wait for umbrella's rescue team any more." said a man.  
  
"You can't leave until someone is sent in to get us. That's umbrella's order." said Jim.  
  
"I don't care. I'm not going to sit here and wait to die like everybody else."  
  
"There are still guards on the roof with rifles. They were given specific orders to shoot those who try to escape!"  
  
"Then call them off, or don't I'm going."  
  
"They weren't ordered by me. AS soon as this started to happen they wouldn't listen to me. They said that they were watchdogs, and only took orders from the higher ups."   
  
But, the man didn't listen. He was well on his way to the main hall. The man slowly put his hand on the door handle, counted to three, then opened it. As soon as he took off running into the open, bullets rattled the ground next to his feet. But it didn't take too long for a bullet to find its mark. Everyone watching saw it all. The bullet entered him through the back of the skull and out the jaw. It was an explosion of blood as he hit the ground and he moved, no more.  
  
The bullets stopped. The only sound now was those of the crows in the trees and the wild dogs. Then the gunfire started up again. They all ran out and looked all over but could nothing moving anywhere. Then suddenly the fire stopped and the two shooters fell from the roof and onto the front porch in front of them. In a panic once again, everyone ran back inside and slammed the door closed. They looked out from a near by window.   
  
Crows had apparently flocked to the scene of dead bodies. They each landed on the bodies one by one and started to peck at the fresh flesh. Everyone had looked away in disgust and locked the doors.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Martin had heard gunshots outside last night along with many screams. With all the things that went on that night it had made it impossible for him to sleep.  
  
"What am I going to do now? I can't find the right formula for the cure. But I have found a way to slow the infection." He said to himself. "The undead pounding on door is driving me insane. I either die due to this damn virus, or be eaten by them. I hope this letter makes it to alma. That way she'll understand why I choose to end it hear." Martin on the brink of insanity slowly raises his pistol. He places the barrel to rest on his lower jaw. And then pulls the trigger. Ending his life in more peaceful way then becoming what he feared most.  
  
Mean while  
  
Jim writes in his journal.   
  
"It's so far been a day since the zombies started to appear. They broke through the front door and killed three of us. How did their numbers grow so fast? Now there is only Steve and myself. We are the only survivors. How were we to fight without weapons? We are completely helpless here. We've been here in the small storage room near the back door. All the communications have been down. We've tried every phone and radio but nothing works. Steve thinks that there still might be working communications down in the labs. For our sake I hope he's right."  
  
"Ok Jim. It's time to go."  
  
"I still think freaking nuts."  
  
"Look either we try and find a way to contact headquarters, or we sit here and wait to die. Now, how do you like your choices?"  
  
"Fine let's go"  
  
The two made their out of the room and down the hall and outside.. Eventually they made it to the pond. There was really only one thing that troubled them on their way there. When they passed the dog kennels, there was not a single dog in sight.  
  
"Great. Now how the hell do we get down there.?"  
  
"Just relax." Steve said sarcastically. "I have the coins in pocket that drains the water."  
  
Steve slid the coins into place and the water drained instantly. They both had gotten on the elevator that led to the labs. The ride was only a minute or two and they reached the bottom. Steve was the first one to step off the elevator. Jim slowly followed.  
  
"Now be careful, just because this placed was sealed, doesn't mean it's free of possible dangers. Watch your back, Jim." said Steve. But Jim did not answer. "Jim...Jim, answer me." As he said that Steve turned to face him. And nearly shit his pants by what he saw.  
  
Jim was standing, but only because his body was propped up by something holding him from behind. A hand was wrapped around Jim's face, tilting backwards. A man, or at least what used to be a man, stood behind him gnawing at what was once Jim's neck. Jim's body twitched and moved, but only slightly. Then the man looked up from his meal, blood tissue oozed from his mouth. And Steve automatically remembered the face. It's John. Even with dried up skin, and partially decayed body, you could still make out the face. He dropped Jim's body and started towards Steve. Hands held out as if trying to grasp for him. He turned and ran for the conference room only few feet away. He had made it inside and locked the door. He had to sit down and try to keep his lunch from coming up.  
  
He regain his composure and ran for the surveillance control room. He fumbled through the electronics on the table. After a short period of searching the whole room, he found the emergency telephone line. He picked up the phone and dialed the company number that was written on the side of the phone. Finally on the third ring someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" a soft woman's voice.  
  
"Oh thank god, the phone still works." said Steve "Please let me speak to whoever is in charge over there at the moment."  
  
"May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"This Steve Williams calling from the underground in the mansion, just outside of raccoon city."  
  
"Oh! Uh, just one moment."  
  
The line was blank for a few moments and then a man picked up.  
  
"How may I help you Mr. Williams?" the man said.  
  
"Do you people over there have idea what's been going on here for the last week.?"  
  
"Well, my boy. I'm sure you can enlighten us on the whole situation."  
  
"How's this for enlightenment? Your whole damn lab out here is infested with zombies. We've been waiting for days on a rescue squad, but no one sowed up. Now it's me. Everyone's dead."  
  
"Well, now I can assure we new nothing of this. There will be a team assembled and they will be there soon to pick you up."  
  
"Thank you sir. I'll be waiting."  
  
Steve hung up the phone slumped down in the chair nearest to him. And finally felt some comfort in knowing that he would be saved. He slanted his head down and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
"Sir, Spencer, you're not really going to send anyone in there are you? The virus is still active." Said Wesker.  
  
"No, I going to stick to the original plan since the whole thing started. As soon as virus settles and is neutralized, you will get your orders to move in. You didn't think that I would set this whole accident up just to save them did you? This was set up so that you would take your team in and collect battle data. Their lives were only minor loses that we can afford. The End...? 


End file.
